Hydrogen sulfide (H2S) is a colorless gas with the characteristic foul odor of rotten eggs. H2S gas is heavier than air, poisonous, corrosive, flammable, and explosive. One known process for removing H2S is the Claus process, which uses a partial combustion and catalytic oxidation to convert H2S to elemental sulfur. The Claus process is expensive, generally only economically viable when used in large scale sulfur removal operations.